


Moonlight

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Draco is listening...





	

The moon was a thin sliver of light in the night sky by the time Draco leaned his back against the giant oak by the shore of the lake. It was a quiet night. Hardly even a rustle of wings sounded in the dark. And Draco was listening. 

When the silence was finally broken by the sound of footsteps, he held his breath. Then there was the telltale whisper of the invisibility cloak being removed, and Harry stood before him. The dark-haired boy spoke softly:

"I wasn't sure you would come."

Draco swallowed. "It seemed important."

Harry slanted him a small smile and, without saying anything, reduced the space between them to nothing, capturing Draco's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

An owl hooted nearby. It sounded promising.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first shot at fanfiction. I'm super nervous. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
